


Лишь тени знают, кто мы есть

by Kaellig



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Clash of the Titans (2010), James Bond (Craig movies), Wrath of the Titans (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Canonical Character Death, Depiction of Dead Bodies, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Mild Gore, Movie: Skyfall (2012), Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Раз за разом возвращая своих агентов с берега Стикса, она лишь приближала тот день, когда останется там сама.
Relationships: Gareth Mallory/Olivia Mansfield, Hades/Persephone, M | Olivia Mansfield/Raoul Silva | Tiago Rodriguez (past)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Лишь тени знают, кто мы есть

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittyAlarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAlarm/gifts).



> на заявку _«Дайте, плиз, гета М/М»_ и по идее [KittyAlarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAlarm/pseuds/KittyAlarm)

Бонд пришёл в себя на берегу горной реки. Правая половина тела, погружённая в воду, заледенела до полной нечувствительности, и ему пришлось вытягивать себя левой рукой, едва не теряя сознание от боли в простреленном плече. Он не имел ни малейшего представления о том, где находился. Наверное, всё ещё где-то в Турции? Но это совершенно не облегчало ситуацию.

Добравшись до более-менее сухих камней, он обессиленно опрокинулся на спину и уставился в ясное голубое небо, раскинувшееся над ним. Насколько проще было бы, если бы он умер: два пулевых ранения в принципе усложняли жизнь, а падение с огромной высоты в воду и вовсе было мало с ней совместимо. Но словно кто-то там (наверху? внизу?) решил, что Бонду всё ещё рано, и холодные воды неизвестной реки вынесли его живым. Снова. В который раз.

Бонд закрыл глаза. Да пошло всё к чёрту. Он устал, он не хотел больше цепляться за жизнь, куда-то бежать и с кем-то драться. У него болело простреленное плечо, болел ушибленный об воду бок, болели лёгкие, в которых всё ещё оставалось полно воды — он весь был словно один сплошной комок боли, и это ощущение чертовски утомляло. Чтобы выбраться отсюда живым, нужно было как-то просушить одежду, обработать раны, перетянуть рёбра, которые если не сломаны, то точно треснули. Найти дорогу. Найти еду, в конце концов! Слишком много сложностей.

Из кустов поблизости донёсся шорох, затем Бонд услышал поскрипывание гальки под чьими-то ногами. Неохотно подняв веки, он увидел мальчика лет десяти, нерешительно замершего в паре метров от него.

Бонд медленно поднял руку.

— Хелп? — произнёс он без особой надежды. Мальчик сделал шаг назад, затем повернулся к кустам и громко закричал, призывая кого-то ещё. Спустя пару минут на берег выбежали двое ребят постарше, почти подростки. Они принялись суетиться вокруг Бонда, заверяя на неплохом английском, что всё будет хорошо, и он обречённо понял: сдохнуть не удастся и в этот раз.

Как бы так намекнуть своему небесному (или какому там) покровителю, что не стоило так стараться?..

***

Чёрный «ягуар» обогнул площадь и, вынырнув из потока машин, остановился перед ступенями с белыми мраморными колоннами. Оливия выбралась наружу, не дожидаясь, когда Таннер обойдёт автомобиль и откроет для неё дверцу. Не то чтобы он когда-либо успевал, но неизменно старался.

Оливия всегда всё делала стремительно, решительно, без колебаний и долгих размышлений. Многие ставили это ей в упрёк, но Оливия знала: в её работе любое промедление может стать фатальным. Бездействие — смерть. Именно поэтому она столько лет руководила британской секретной службой, а недоброжелатели могли засунуть свою критику себе же в задницу. 

Но даже сильнее, чем бездействие, она ненавидела лишние действия. Те, которых можно было бы избежать и от которых не было никакой практической пользы. Ненавидела бюрократию, обязательные отчёты перед премьер-министром, заседания объединённого разведывательного комитета, долгие муторные согласования операций по дипломатическим каналам. И встречи с каждым новым председателем парламентского комитета по разведке и безопасности, которые менялись так часто, что она с трудом помнила их имена.

От многих своих предшественников Гарет Мэллори отличался только тем, кто решил назначить встречу для знакомства в не самый простой для Оливии момент. Впрочем — а когда разведке бывало легко? Это МИ-5 достаточно предотвратить один теракт за год, чтобы получить похвалу за отменную службу, — МИ-6, чтобы добиться похвалы, всегда приходилось выворачиваться наизнанку и рвать жопу. Что, на взгляд Оливии, тоже относилось к бессмысленным действиям. Она делала свою работу так, как считала нужным, а не так, как от неё ждали бесконечные чиновники и парламентарии. 

Дойдя до двери с новенькой табличкой «Гарет Мэллори, MP», Оливия толкнула её, вошла в кабинет — и растерянно замерла, в одно мгновение растеряв и решительный настрой, и раздражение, клубившееся вокруг неё чёрным облаком. Лишь присутствие Таннера, всё ещё маячившего за плечом, заставило её отмереть и хотя бы закрыть дверь, отрезая внешний мир.

Пасмурный день за окном показался ей слишком ярким — ведь там, где она привыкла видеть _его_ , царил вечный мрак.

Аид улыбнулся — той до боли, до тесноты в груди знакомой ей улыбкой, мягкой и чуточку печальной, — и жестом предложил одно из стоявших посреди слишком просторного кабинета кресел. Она села, настороженно вглядываясь в его лицо. Это действительно он? Или одна из послушных ему теней, принявшая облик своего мастера? Насколько свободна она может быть в словах? 

Ей стоило бы проявить благоразумие и дождаться какого-нибудь знака, но — она никогда не выбирала бездействие.

— Что это значит? — резко произнесла она.

— Я соскучился? — Он снова улыбнулся и протянул ей стакан с коньяком. Её любимый — ну разумеется. Себе он наливать не стал, и Оливию это иррационально разозлило.

— Я была внизу три месяца назад, — возразила она. — Не заметила за тобой особого стремления встретиться со мной тогда.

— Обстоятельства не остаются неизменными, любовь моя.

— Это не ответ.

Он вздохнул и развёл руками:

— У тебя проблемы.

— Спасибо, я в курсе. Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

— Я не предлагал помощь. Я лишь хочу предупредить, что ситуация серьёзнее, чем тебе может казаться. 

— Я разберусь. Не в первый раз. Это всё, что ты хотел мне сказать?

— Ты проделала огромную работу. Ты прожила долгую жизнь. Не пора ли уйти на покой, сохранив достоинство?

— К чёрту достоинство. — Она поднялась на ноги и поставила стакан с нетронутым коньяком на письменный стол. — Я уйду, когда закончу свою работу.

— Ты слишком тесно вплела работу в свою жизнь.

— Да что ты знаешь о жизни.

Он хмыкнул, явно позабавленный её словами:

— Чуть меньше, чем о смерти.

Эту реплику она предпочла оставить без ответа.

Когда всего получасом позднее в здании на набережной Принца Альберта прогремел взрыв, она подумала лишь об одном: неловко будет, если придётся отправляться за чьими-то душами.

Ей повезло: возвращать оказалось некого.

***

Волны бесшумно накатывали на каменистый берег. От воды веяло холодом, и Оливия плотнее закуталась в шаль. Раньше в этом не было необходимости — она просто не замечала холода. Но в последнее время стала часто мёрзнуть, и здесь, и наяву.

За спиной послышались шаги. Оливия обернулась и посмотрела на спустившиеся к реке души. Их было восемь, и как минимум двоих она постаралась бы вернуть наверх, но это, к сожалению, было невозможно. Аид в своё время поставил два условия: вернуть можно только тех, чьи тела не слишком сильно пострадали и чья смерть не была официально подтверждена. Этих восьмерых она не смогла бы забрать, даже если бы свидетелей их гибели было меньше. Взрыв не был сильным, но огонь всегда безжалостен к своим жертвам.

Кью улыбнулся ей одной половиной лица.

— Для меня было честью работать с вами, — сказал он. — Но мне давно пора было на пенсию. Уверен, мальчик отлично справится, если вы дадите ему шанс.

— Не люблю перемены, — ворчливо ответила Оливия. Как будто это было единственным, что её волновало.

Но в горле предательски встал комок, и глаза защипало от подступивших слёз. Кью уже служил в МИ-6, когда она только поступила на службу, и казался вечным. Пару лет назад его сердце дало сбой, но тогда Оливия смогла забрать его душу из Аида. 

Кью утешающе коснулся её плеча покрытой волдырями ожогов рукой и легонько похлопал.

Вильерс хмурился, оглядываясь по сторонам; по его лицу было видно, что он привычно анализирует обстановку, пытаясь осознать, где они и что происходит, — но при этом он совершенно не замечал отсутствия руки и жуткую рану на ноге, из которой при каждом шаге вылезал обломок кости.

— Ничего не понимаю, — угрюмо произнёс он, стараясь скрыть растерянность, и Оливия порывисто обняла его за узкие плечи. 

Она привыкла забирать отсюда полевых агентов — но не тех, с кем годами работала бок о бок в Лондоне. Не тех, чья безопасность никогда не ставилась ею под сомнение. 

МИ-6 потеряла сегодня всего восьмерых — но каждый из них оставит после себя зияющую брешь в рядах её агентов. 

О прибрежные камни глухо ударилась лодка Харона. Оливия высыпала в подставленную ладонь горсть монет, пока души умерших покорно перебирались через борт, помогая друг другу.

— А сама? — спросил Харон. Оливия покачала головой: не в этот раз.

***

Она открыла глаза, сделала глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнула, внимательно прислушиваясь к своему телу. Вспоминая, кто она и где находится.

Грудная клетка двигалась неохотно, воздух обжигал гортань, в лёгких словно стекла насыпали. Руки и ноги казались тяжёлыми и ватными, и можно было решить, будто она пролежала без движения с месяц, а не — сколько там? Оливия посмотрела на стрелки часов. Прошёл час с небольшим. Она недовольно нахмурилась. С каждым разом всё дольше. Это никуда не годилось.

Фарфоровый бульдог сочувственно смотрел на неё со стола. Весь кабинет взлетел на воздух, а на этой безделице не было ни единой трещины — в самом деле, чего ещё стоило ожидать от подарка Аида? «Вылитый Цербер», сказал он тогда. 

Гарет Мэллори позвонил в её офис через считаные минуты после взрыва. Она не стала с ним разговаривать, сославшись на нехватку времени, и заверила через Таннера, что всё в порядке. 

Их отношения были... сложными. Ей было слишком тяжело в царстве мёртвых, ему — невыносимо в мире живых, где он больше не имел прежней силы и почти ничем не отличался от обычных людей. Ей нравилась смертная жизнь, со всеми её бытовыми проблемами и конфликтами. Он находил смертных суетливыми, а существование большинства из них — бесцельным. Оливия считала свою работу успешной, когда ей удавалось удержать мир в шаге от новой войны. Аид же черпал силу в людском страхе и их смертях, и в периоды наиболее кровопролитных войн почти становился собой прежним. Сколько раз они спорили из-за этого, сколько раз ссорились! Как часто, спускаясь в Аид, она намеренно избегала встреч с ним — пока не заметила, что он делает то же самое. 

И тем не менее, царство мёртвых звало её к себе, манило остаться всякий раз, когда она ступала на его безжизненную землю, чтобы забрать очередную душу. И чем сильнее был его зов, тем отчаяннее Оливия отвергала его, упрямо отказываясь сдаваться. Она знала, что её время подходит к концу, что совсем скоро она больше не сможет сопротивляться, но не нуждалась в напоминаниях об этом. Неожиданное явление её супруга во плоти ничего не изменит, не приблизит то, что и так неизбежно. Она вернётся тогда, когда сочтёт нужным, — либо когда её земная жизнь подойдёт к своему логическому завершению. А вовсе не тогда, когда соскучится по мужу, с которым всё равно навечно связана неразрывными узами.

Эти узы и были главным камнем преткновения: сколько бы ни проходило веков, она не могла простить ему того, что когда-то позволила увести себя обманом. Не могла простить того, что до сих пор, каждый день, каждую минуту, думая о нём, не знала, были ли её чувства к нему настоящими или же ещё одной иллюзией. Была ли эта острая, сжигающая изнутри потребность в нём её собственной — или же проекцией его потребности в ней. 

Она ненавидела чувствовать себя зависимой от кого бы то ни было, и он не был, не мог быть исключением.

***

Новая штаб-квартира МИ-6 располагалась в заброшенных тоннелях глубоко под землёй — и, как ни смешно, Оливия оказалась одной из немногих, кто чувствовал себя здесь комфортно. Несмотря на всё нежелание возвращаться в Аид, она не могла отрицать того, что скучала по нему — по царству мёртвых, разумеется, а не по его владыке, — и глухой бункер без единого лучика солнечного света неожиданно оказался приятным компромиссом. Давящий холод каменных стен напоминал Аид куда сильнее, чем простор старого кабинета с панорамным видом на излучину Темзы.

Мэллори смотрелся здесь так естественно, словно был неотъемлемой частью интерьера. Никакой скованности, никакого стеснения. Он шагал по коридорам с низкими сводчатыми потолками, не пытаясь инстинктивно пригнуться, и ничто в его осанке не намекало на то, что он здесь гость. Оливия слышала перешёптывания сотрудников: ни у кого не было сомнений в том, что именно Мэллори станет следующим главой МИ-6. Эти шепотки вызывали раздражение и злость, с которыми никак не удавалось справиться. Дело было даже не в Аиде — о, Оливия прекрасно знала, что он считает дни до возвращения в своё царство ( _до её смерти_ ), — а в том, что его уверенное поведение подрывало её собственный авторитет. Как будто он делал это нарочно и в ответ на её отказ уйти с достоинством теперь прикладывал все усилия, чтобы от этого достоинства ничего не осталось.

Больше всего её страшила предстоящая встреча Аида с Бондом. Гарету Мэллори как председателю комитета по разведке вовсе не обязательно было лично знакомиться с агентом, не сумевшим три месяца назад предотвратить международный скандал и кризис доверия к МИ-6. Для Гарета Мэллори как потенциального преемника М в этом было куда больше смысла, но у Оливии не было сомнений в том, что этой встречи хотел именно Аид, которому столько раз за годы службы 007 приходилось отпускать его душу обратно наверх. Бонд не должен был его узнать — никто из них никогда не запоминал ни спуск в Аид, ни обратную дорогу, — но сводить их в одном пространстве ей казалось крайне нежелательным. К сожалению, у неё не было выбора: официальный статус Мэллори превращал его пожелания в требования, от исполнения которых нельзя было уклониться.

В них было что-то схожее. Не на поверхности, нет — но гораздо глубже. Что-то, что заставило юную Персефону добровольно остаться со своим похитителем, — и что-то, что делало Бонда единственным агентом МИ-6, которому Оливия Мэнсфилд доверяла всецело и безусловно. 

Во всяком случае, никому другому не удавалось вызывать у неё такое бешенство, как этим двоим, уж это точно.

Вопреки её опасениям, Аид был удивительно доброжелателен. Спокойная улыбка, обезоруживающая мягкость в голосе, внимательный, но не угрожающий взгляд. Типичный парламентарий, мастерски обольщающий потенциальных избирателей. Вот только на Бонда всё это совершенно не действовало; словно сторожевой пёс, он чуял врага, как бы хорошо тот ни выдавал себя за друга, и даже если бы тот предложил ему кусок свежего мяса, это не изменило бы отношения.

Успели ли до Бонда дойти какие-то слухи или он просто реагировал на повисшее между ней и Аидом напряжение, безошибочно распознав его натасканной именно на такие вещи интуицией? Во взгляде Бонда была настороженная подозрительность, и будь он в самом деле псом, из-под верхней губы уже предупреждающе показались бы клыки.

Аид, несомненно, видел то же, что и она, но поведение Бонда его лишь веселило. И то верно: сложно напугать того, кто сам питается человеческим страхами и способен внушить смертельный ужас.

— Один вопрос: почему было не оставаться мёртвым? — бросил Аид уже в спину уходящему Бонду, и тот замер, словно запнувшись, а вместе с ним замерла Оливия.

Он не мог помнить. Даже очевидная провокация Аида — кто тянул его за язык, чёрт возьми?! — не могла заставить его вспомнить.

Не могла же?..

Аид улыбнулся — мягко и безобидно, и Оливии на месте Бонда захотелось бы ему врезать. Бонд вместо этого ответил зеркальной улыбкой:

— А вы часто работаете на земле?

Да, эти двое действительно стоили друг друга. Даже если один из них не имел ни малейшего представления о том, с кем имел дело.

— Если он говорит, что готов выполнить задание, это значит, что он готов, — сказала Оливия, пресекая этот фарс.

— Кажется, вы к нему неравнодушны. — Аид всё ещё улыбался, но взгляд его оставался холоден, как воды Стикса, и Оливия вдруг поняла, что здесь происходит.

Аид — её бессмертный муж, связанный с ней нерушимыми узами, — ревновал её к обычному смертному.

Это могло бы показаться смешным. Словно ему было — сколько, пятнадцать? Тридцать? Да даже если бы пятьдесят! Аиду же было намного, намного больше, он был ровесником самого мира, но вёл себя так же глупо, как смертные, на которых вечно смотрел свысока. И Оливии не было смешно — Оливию переполняла злость.

— Пока я остаюсь главой МИ-6, только я определяю, кто на меня работает, — прошипела она, вскидываясь на ноги. Оливия знала, что даже её рост не умалял угрозы, которую она излучала в этот момент.

Лицо Аида едва уловимо дрогнуло, но голос прозвучал так же ровно:

— Справедливо.

Оливии оставалось лишь гадать, что подумали обо всей этой сцене Таннер и Бонд. Впрочем, её это абсолютно не волновало.

***

Главной опасностью для Бонда во время поездки в Китай было умереть — как ни нелепо это звучало.

Пока Аид был наверху, в мире живых, некому было ни принять душу, ни отпустить её обратно. Вереница мертвецов терпеливо ждала своей очереди на причале, куда их свозил Харон. Никто не возмущался, не требовал поторопиться — им уже некуда было спешить. Если бы среди них оказался Бонд, Оливия просто не успела бы забрать его душу вовремя — до того, как тело кто-то найдёт либо оно начнёт разлагаться.

Однако когда Оливия спустилась к берегу Стикса после провокации неизвестного врага, слившего в сеть имена пятерых агентов, чтобы проводить их души, то увидела там Аида.

Тот сидел на крупных валунах в образе Гарета Мэллори, в офисных туфлях и жилетке от костюма-тройки, и рассеянно бросал в воду камешки, подбирая их под ногами. Пиджак был аккуратно расстелен рядом. Пасторальная картина, если не помнить о том, где они находились.

— Если бы я хоть что-то понимал в смертных, — негромко произнёс он, взвешивая очередной камешек в ладони, — то сказал бы, что ты ввязалась в войну, в которой не способна победить.

— Я ни во что не ввязывалась, — ершисто парировала она, не успев прикусить язык. Аид повернул к ней голову и грустно улыбнулся:

— Поверь, эту войну развязала именно ты.

— Что тебе известно?

— Я не могу тебе сказать. Я не вмешиваюсь в дела смертных.

— Аид, — угрожающе прошипела она.

— Ты же знаешь правила, любовь моя. Ты сама их устанавливала.

Она зло стиснула зубы. 

Аид подбросил на ладони камешек, который всё ещё держал в руке, и с силой зашвырнул в реку, в клубившийся недалеко от берега туман. Вместо всплеска раздался глухой стук о дерево, и через несколько мгновений из тумана показалась лодка Харона. Пятеро мертвецов подняли головы, глядя в его сторону со смесью страха и обречённости. Никого из них забрать Оливия не могла.

Это становилось привычным.

— Премьер-министр назначил слушание, — произнёс Аид, отряхивая руки. — Тебя вызовут для дачи показаний.

Он соскользнул с валуна и подхватил свой пиджак. 

— Что за идиотизм. Моя служба потому и называется секретной, что мы не обязаны ни перед кем отчитываться.

— Те времена давно прошли. Теперь у смертных в моде прозрачность, — он изобразил пальцами кавычки. — Ни ты, ни я не можем больше оставаться в тени: теней уже не осталось.

Приблизившись, Аид накинул пиджак ей на плечи — и простая ткань неожиданно согрела лучше, чем шаль, которую Оливия так по-глупому забыла сегодня взять.

Она благодарно кивнула и коснулась пальцами его руки, ещё удерживавшей пиджак. Аид поспешно отнял ладонь. Прикосновение живого человека здесь, на берегу Стикса, причиняло ему боль — и как только Оливия могла об этом забыть?

— Кто бы это ни был, — медленно произнесла она, — он знает нас. Знает, как мы мыслим, как мы работаем.

— Под «мы» ты вряд ли имеешь в виду нас с тобой, — иронично заметил Аид.

— Это кто-то из моих бывших агентов, да? И у него со мной личные счёты — этот удар слишком точно нацелен, он метил именно в меня. Взрыв в моём кабинете в моё отсутствие, сообщения, присланные на мой личный компьютер...

— Видишь, ты обошлась и без моих благих советов1.

Оливии вдруг снова стало холодно.

— И он тоже был здесь, верно? Кто-то, кого я забирала из твоего царства, и кто затаил на меня обиду. 

— Кто-то, кто не смог простить тебе предательства.

— Родригес. Но он же мёртв?

Она и сама знала, как беспомощно это звучало — учитывая, скольких мертвецов она лично вернула к жизни.

— Тебе пора возвращаться. Будь осторожна. — Наклонившись, Аид легко коснулся губами её лба — и Оливия проснулась в своей квартире. Только мужской пиджак, аккуратно накрывавший её плечи, говорил о том, что всё это не было сном.

Но это она знала и так.

***

Она не хотела признаваться себе в этом, но ей было страшно.

Тьяго Родригес смотрел на неё через толстое пуленепробиваемое стекло своей клетки, и их обоих обступали серые кирпичные стены, сложенные полвека назад. Так легко было бы представить, что они в Аиде — что Оливия находится под защитой своего мужа, чья власть безгранична в царстве мёртвых, и Родригес ничем не способен ей навредить.

Вот только ей это никак не удавалось.

Родригес казался безмятежным, но то была не безмятежность озёрной глади в безветренный летний день, а стылая бездвижность Стигийских болот.

Перед ней был тот, кто вернулся из царства мёртвых сам, без проводника, испив вод Стикса, и сердце его было отравлено ненавистью.

Такое случалось и прежде — никакая система не совершенна, и Аид обычно закрывал глаза на тех, кому удавалось ускользнуть от Харона и найти выход на поверхность. Что ему, бессмертному, с того, если кому-то удастся немного растянуть свой земной век? Никто не оставался прежним, никто не уходил целым — они все оставляли Аиду часть себя, и смерть становилась их вечной спутницей, дыша в спину и выглядывая из-за плеча. 

В этот раз всё было по-другому, потому что Родригес вернулся не просто так — он вернулся, чтобы отомстить лично ей. И тем не менее — Аид бездействовал, не пытаясь предложить защиту. Не дрожала земля под ногами, не клубились тени по углам, не мерк искусственный, слишком яркий для уставших глаз Оливии свет, сообщая о приходе владыки мёртвых в мир живых, дабы забрать то, что принадлежало ему по праву.

Она была одна. Один на один с чудовищем, которое сама же и создала. 

— Не ожидала меня увидеть? — улыбнулся он, показывая слишком белые, слишком крупные зубы. В нём всегда всего было чересчур — и в облике, и в манерах, и в желаниях. Он не знал меры, не умел останавливаться на достигнутом, жадный до всего на свете, амбициозный сверх разумного. Кто ещё испытывал бы судьбу так часто, не страшась смерти и принимая любой вызов? Кто ещё заподозрил бы неладное в своём чудесном спасении? Кто ещё выяснил бы правду о ней — и вбил себе в голову, что сможет увести жену у самого Аида?

И кто ещё смог бы почти преуспеть в этом?..

Ничего удивительного, что Аид не торопился приходить на помощь. Она действительно сама во всём виновата. Она действительно развязала эту войну. Вот только Аид ошибался: ничто не помешает ей поставить точку раз и навсегда.

— Ты всегда был скользким типом, — холодно заметила она. 

— Этим я тебе и нравился, не так ли?

— Не стоит себе льстить.

— Ни капли сожалений, м-м?

— Сожаления — удел непрофессионалов.

Он зашёлся громким смехом, расколовшим маску безмятежности, из-под которой выглянуло на миг то, чем он являлся: неупокоенной тварью, ускользнувшей из Аида обманом — в отличие от всех тех, кто заслужил право на второй шанс и кого Аид отпускал сам.

Оливия заметила краем глаза, как невольно сглотнул один из охранников, сам не понимая, откуда взялся охвативший его липкий страх. Бонд, стоявший по левую руку от неё, остался невозмутим. Он не мог помнить берега Стикса, но того, кто видел их хоть раз, уже сложно чем-то испугать в мире живых.

Родригес — Сильва, как он называл себя теперь, — поднял руку и медленно, явно преодолевая боль, вытащил вставную челюсть. Даже Оливия, повидавшая столько мертвецов за свою долгую, долгую жизнь, почувствовала холодок по спине. Он вскинул на неё взгляд — в его глазах уже не осталось ничего человеческого — и жутковато ухмыльнулся.

— Воды Стикса мало пригодны для питья, — хохотнул он. Голос прозвучал на удивление чётко, несмотря на изувеченную челюсть, но Оливию это не удивляло. 

Она развернулась и вышла, оставив его за спиной. Наверное, она должна была испытывать к нему жалость. Наверное, милосерднее было бы убить его и лично убедиться в том, что Харон доставит его на тот берег.

Но Оливии было страшно — и она откуда-то знала, что убить его было бы труднее, чем удержать на цепи.

Бонд по-прежнему неотступно следовал за ней, и его присутствие помогало держать себя в руках. Вот только взгляд, которым он сверлил ей затылок, говорил о том, что у 007 накопилось слишком много вопросов, на которые он совсем скоро захочет получить ответы.

И впервые Оливии пришло в голову, что она может не успеть.

Но эту мысль она отмела как совершенно дурацкую. У неё ещё полно времени. Нужно было что-то посерьёзнее парламентского комитета по разведке и безопасности, чтобы лишить её занимаемого поста.

***

Она плохо помнила те времена, когда Олимпийцы ещё ходили по земле. Они стёрлись из её памяти, оставив лишь золотые сполохи молний.

Вся её жизнь до того момента, как она встретила Аида и тот забрал её к себе, просто перестала существовать. Было ли у неё детство? Была ли она в самом деле дочерью Зевса и Деметры? Что именно она оплакивала первые дни своего заточения, ещё не зная, что оно совсем скоро станет добровольным?

Ничего из этого не имело больше значения. Олимпийцы были мертвы. Одни погибли в междоусобной войне, развязанной Зевсом и Аидом, других убило людское забвение, сам Зевс погиб в сражении с Кроносом, встав на сторону смертных. Лишь Аид остался в живых, обречённый на вечные скитания среди смертных. Но смертные продолжали умирать; они не верили больше в Зевса и Посейдона, не верили в Ареса, Афину, не верили в их братьев и сестёр — но так и не смогли избавиться от страха перед владыкой царства мёртвых, этим самым страхом дав ему силы вернуться в свой домен. Вернув ему власть над собой — пусть даже и только после смерти.

У Аида после гибели богов остались его безмолвные призраки, блуждающие между белых тополей по асфоделевым лугам, остался верный Харон, без устали переправляющий души умерших через Стикс, остались Гидра и Цербер. У Персефоны остался только Аид — да и прежде не было ничего другого. Даже покидая его царство; даже пуская в свою постель других мужчин; даже отдавая себя всю служению очередной стране (почему-то именно в этом она находила своё земное призвание: в верности и долге), она чувствовала неослабевающую связь с ним, и это злило её, но также придавало сил. Аид всегда был где-то рядом, благоразумно не показываясь на глаза, чтобы не вызвать её гнев, но не оставляя ни на миг, и она знала, что находится под его защитой.

Сейчас он был перед ней во плоти, видимый и осязаемый, но она не чувствовала себя хоть сколько-нибудь защищённой. Он был здесь не для того, чтобы помочь, а лишь в качестве наблюдателя — и это уже даже не злило. Оливия чувствовала себя смертельно уставшей. Быть может, он прав и ей действительно пора вернуться? Её снова морозило; Оливия предпочитала думать, что в зале просто слишком холодно. 

Несмотря на статус председателя комитета, Мэллори занимал за столом место с краю, уступив центр Клэр Довар — очевидно, именно ей предстояло занять это кресло, когда сам Мэллори возглавит МИ-6. 

Она отказалась уйти по-хорошему, на условиях, предложенных ей премьер-министром, но чего она добилась? Её расчёт не оправдался; Бонд, пройдя по следу похищенного жёсткого диска, привёз лишь призрака из её полузабытого прошлого — не такого давнего, конечно, как олимпийская юность, но тем не менее. Даже если преемник старика Кью успеет взломать ноутбук Родригеса, это не спасёт ни её карьеру, ни репутацию МИ-6. Она проиграла, не успев даже этого осознать, — как и предсказывал Аид.

Все её попытки проявить самостоятельность вновь потерпели крах, и он не был в этом виноват, как бы ни хотелось Оливии так думать.

Таннер, сидевший по правую руку от неё с ноутбуком, встревоженно вскинулся и передал ей сообщение от Бонда: Родригес сбежал из клетки, в которую они его так самонадеянно заточили, и направлялся к Уайтхоллу.

Оливия выпрямилась и посмотрела Аиду в глаза.

Пока Клэр Довар убедительно доказывала всему залу, что МИ-6 морально устарела и больше не выполняла своих функций; что мир стал прозрачным и никому больше не нужно сражаться впотьмах, с завязанными глазами и невидимым врагом; что сама Оливия не справлялась со своими обязанностями и именно её непрофессионализм стал причиной кризиса — Оливия смотрела на Аида и думала о том, что он уже слышал однажды всё то же самое. Что людям не нужны боги, погрязшие в разврате и пиршествах, со скуки развязывающие войны и затем меняющие их ход по своему случайному капризу. Что мир изменился и таким, как он, в нём нет больше места.

Однако своё место он сумел сохранить — пусть и единственный из Олимпийцев. И сейчас это означало для неё, что и у МИ-6 ещё был шанс. 

Но, похоже, не у самой Оливии.

— Я вижу мир иначе, чем вы, — сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги. Ей давали право ответить на выдвинутые обвинения — пусть никто и не собирался всерьёз её выслушивать. Решение уже было принято, и ей оставалось лишь сделать то, что ей предлагали изначально: уйти с поднятой головой. — И этот мир меня пугает. Мы больше не знаем, кто наш враг. Это не страны и не нации. Это одиночки, и у них нет ни лица, ни мундира, ни флага. Мир не стал прозрачнее — он погрузился во мрак. И прежде, чем объявить нас «пережитком прошлого», задайтесь вопросом: вы чувствуете себя в безопасности? 

Она снова посмотрела на Аида. Тот ободряюще улыбался — едва заметно, одними глазами и уголками губ, но она слишком хорошо знала эту улыбку, чтобы не заметить. Оливия подняла голову ещё чуть выше.

— Мой покойный муж очень любил поэзию, и свою речь я хочу закончить цитатой из его любимого произведения, — она сделала небольшую паузу, — «Улисса» Альфреда Теннисона.

И Аид улыбнулся уже открыто. То, что для всех остальных звучало признанием вины и принятием неизбежной отставки, для них двоих имело совсем иной смысл. В этих звучных, звенящих словах Аид слышал отголосок собственной судьбы.

— _Хоть нет у нас той силы, что играла  
В былые дни и небом и землёй,  
Собой остались мы; сердца героев  
Изношены годами и судьбой,  
Но воля непреклонно нас зовёт  
Бороться и искать, найти и не сдаваться._

Она закончила говорить — и, услышав за спиной грохот распахнувшейся двери, резко развернулась. 

Перед ней стоял Родригес, в его руке был зажат нацеленный на неё пистолет, и Оливия, глядя ему в глаза, поняла, что всё кончено. Эхо последних произнесённых ею слов ещё звучало в сознании: «не сдаваться». Она и не собиралась. Пусть стреляет, чёрт возьми. Ей не о чем сожалеть.

Кто-то оттолкнул её в сторону — кто-то, кто первым успел оценить ситуацию и принять решение. Кто-то, кто понял — знал? — что Родригес пришёл именно за ней. Кто-то, кто без колебаний бросил себя между Оливией и уже выпущенной пулей.

И упал, сражённый ею. 

Лишь несколькими мгновениями позже она осознала, что это был Аид.

В этом не было никакого смысла: умерев, она лишь быстрее оказалась бы в его обители. Дома. Разве не этого он хотел? Разве не за этим явился в мир живых — чтобы забрать её прежде срока? Зачем кидаться под пули, рискуя раскрыть себя, зачем спасать её жизнь — и без того близящуюся к концу? 

Таннер утянул её вниз; пригибаясь, они обогнули стол. Аид сидел, опираясь спиной о деревянную перегородку. Между прижатых к плечу пальцев сочилась кровь, но в остальном он был в порядке. 

— Вам нужно уходить, — быстро сказал он и коротким движением подбородка указал на неприметную дверь за столом членов комитета. — Это кратчайший путь к выходу из здания. Вы успеете.

Подобрав с пола пистолет, он присоединился к Бонду, отстреливавшемуся от людей Родригеса. Под прикрытием их огня Таннер вывел Оливию из зала.

Проходя мимо него, она коснулась его руки. Ей казалось, что это был жест благодарности и признательности.

Гораздо позже, истекая кровью в часовне поместья «Скайфолл», она осознала, что это было прощание.

***

Она знала, разумеется, о том, что Бонду принадлежит фамильное поместье. Даже если бы этой информации не было в его налоговых декларациях, она неизбежно всплыла бы после его мнимой смерти.

Она знала также и о том, что он жив, — единственная во всей МИ-6, во всей Англии и, вероятно, во всём мире (вряд ли Бонд представлялся настоящим именем в тех краях, которые выбрал местом своего бессрочного отпуска; хотя с него бы сталось). Знала — но даже не попыталась предотвратить продажу «Скайфолла» с аукциона, как и всего остального имущества, официально зарегистрированного на его имя. Только то, что было записано на подставные имена, Оливия запретила трогать. Все считали, что из чувства сентиментальности, и были в чём-то правы: она не особо верила в его возвращение, но ей казалось неправильным уничтожать все следы его прежней жизни.

Так оказался спасён его старенький — винтажный, как модно было теперь говорить — «астон мартин», на котором Бонд и увозил её теперь в неизвестном направлении.

— Что происходит на самом деле? — спросил он, когда уже рассвело. 

Вокруг простирались бескрайние поля, залитые солнечным светом, но далеко впереди, в той стороне, куда они направлялись, виднелась дымка, обещавшая к обеду дождь.

— Куда мы едем? — парировала Оливия. Она не собиралась отвечать на вопросы Бонда. Видит вечный Стикс, так будет лучше для него самого.

— В Шотландию, — без промедления ответил Бонд.

— «Скайфолл», — понимающе кивнула она. Этого вряд ли кто-то ожидал. Впрочем — так ли много было мест, где Бонд мог бы решить её спрятать? — Вы думаете, никому не придёт в голову искать нас там?

— Напротив, — он улыбнулся, — я сделал всё возможное, чтобы именно там нас и нашли.

— Каков ваш план?

— С кем мы имеем дело? — Он повернул голову и уставился ей в глаза, пользуясь тем, что дорога была пуста и до ближайшего её изгиба оставалось несколько километров. — Или правильнее будет спросить — с чем?

Оливия поморщилась:

— Не стоит демонизировать Родригеса. Он всего лишь человек.

— Человек, который позволил нам захватить его, предусмотрительно заразил свой компьютер вирусом, поразившим наши системы безопасности, а затем попытался вас убить прямо перед комитетом по разведке, — кивнул Бонд. — Очень умный, очень хитрый, способный просчитывать действия противника на несколько шагов вперёд, но вполне себе человек. А что там было насчёт вод Стикса?

— Он сумасшедший, — не слишком убедительно фыркнула Оливия. — Если бы он сказал, что после смерти возродится в теле синицы, вы бы тоже ему поверили?

Бонд задумался:

— Ну, пожалуй, в виде синицы я его представить не могу... Но это не звучало как бред сумасшедшего.

— Похоже, штатный психолог поторопился, признав вас вменяемым и пригодным к службе.

— Он не признал, — с мягким укором поправил её Бонд. — Я знаю, что вы подменили результаты моих тестов. И знаю, Стикс действительно существует. Мэллори, похоже, тоже в курсе? Его слова можно было бы принять за простое совпадение, но вы двое явно знакомы лучше, чем пытаетесь показать.

Оливия закрыла глаза. Сделала глубокий вдох. Медленно выдохнула. Всё это уже было однажды — совсем по-другому; без машины, едущей по рассекающей золотые поля трассе в сторону гор и непогоды, без смертельной угрозы, следующей по пятам, но тем не менее. 

Однажды — не так уж и давно по меркам бессмертных, каких-то пятнадцать лет назад — один мальчишка, такой же самоуверенный и так же любящий риск, уже говорил ей почти те же слова. Что он знает о существовании Стикса. Что он помнит, как она выводила его из царства мёртвых. И вывод, казавшийся ему таким логичным: если женщина не может позволить мужчине умереть, это значит, что она его любит.

— Что вы хотите знать? — бессильно спросила она, не открывая глаз, чтобы не видеть его лица. 

Вместо ответа Бонд легко рассмеялся.

— Пожалуй, только одно: его можно убить? Сильву. Родригеса.

— Можно.

— Ну и славно.

***

Умирать было чертовски больно. Она умирала уже столько раз, и всё равно это стало для неё неожиданностью. Её смертное тело, изношенное и уставшее за почти восемь десятков лет, даже не пыталось бороться и без сопротивления выталкивало из себя кровь вместе с остатками жизни.

Столько лет на службе МИ-6, столько операций за спиной, столько покушений на её жизнь... И после всего этого она умирала в шотландской глуши, в старой заброшенной часовне, от какой-то пустяковой царапины — касательного ранения в бок, которое тот же Бонд и не подумал бы заметить. И даже эту пулю выпустил не Родригес, ненавидевший её так сильно, что Оливия чувствовала это всем телом, а безымянный наёмник, не имевший, скорее всего, ни малейшего представления о том, в кого стрелял. Сам Родригес так и не успел до неё добраться — и это служило единственным утешением: Оливия так и представляла его бессильную злость, когда тот найдёт её мёртвой.

После долгой жизни, полной славных подвигов и достижений, которыми она по-настоящему гордилась, — бесславная, глупая смерть в одиночестве, в стенах христианского святилища.

Если бы боги ещё были живы, она бы решила, что они насмехаются над ней. Но из всех богов Олимпа остался лишь один Аид, да и тот был практически бессилен в мире живых.

Смерть была так близко, что Оливии даже не нужно было спускаться к Стиксу — тот пришёл сам, обдав привычным уже холодом и коснувшись слуха тихим плеском чёрных волн. Стены часовни подёрнулись дымкой и растворились в ней, сменившись безжизненным берегом реки мёртвых. Впрочем, не то чтобы пейзаж за стенами часовни сильно отличался: долина Гленко, с низко нависшими дождевыми облаками, сползающими со склонов холмов, и топкими тропами, пролегающими вдоль мелких озёр, больше похожих на омуты, остро напоминала Стигийские болота. Было что-то ироничное и одновременно справедливое в том, чтобы умереть именно здесь.

Она почти ожидала увидеть Аида там же, где в прошлый раз, на валунах у причала; но берег был пуст. На середине реки клубился туман, скрывая от глаз противоположную сторону. Оливия опустила руку в карман, выискивая мелочь, но лодка Харона всё не появлялась.

Скрипнула галька под чьей-то ногой. Оливия крутанулась на месте, резко вспоминая о том, что Родригес может быть где-то неподалёку, и уж у него-то хватит сил и ярости, чтобы последовать за ней, но это оказался Бонд.

Он выглядел совсем как живой, только бледнее обычного. С куртки и брюк стекала вода, в мокрых волосах блестели льдинки. И взгляд его не был безжизненным и тусклым, как обычно у призраков. 

Но он был мёртв — Оливия знала это точно. 

— Что у вас за тяга к воде? — проговорила она недовольно.

Бонд иронично усмехнулся:

— Дайте подумать: ищу способ воссоединиться с утопшей возлюбленной?

Он никогда не умел себя щадить. 

— Я не смогу вывести вас обратно. — Если она о чём и сожалела на краю смерти, то лишь об этом.

Бонд со всем присущим ему легкомыслием пожал плечами:

— Воскресать — крайне утомительно, скажу я вам.

Оливия покачнулась от слабости и попыталась сделать шаг к валунам, чтобы опереться на них, но ноги беспомощно подогнулись. Бонд, успев подхватить её лёгкое тело, осторожно помог опуститься на камни.

— Я должен был успеть, — сказал он, и Оливию поразила искренняя горечь в его голосе. Он знал теперь, кто она; знал, что смерть ничего не значит для неё, означая лишь воссоединение с супругом. И всё равно винил себя в том, что не сумел спасти. Это было так глупо, так иррационально, так... по-человечески. 

— Вы сделали больше, чем кто-либо смел просить, — послышался голос Аида.

Из-под камней взметнулись вверх тени, словно поднятые резким порывом ветра осенние листья. Вот только ветра на берегах Стикса не бывало с самого сотворения мира.

Тени сплелись в дышащий, переливающийся искрами клубок — и резко развернулись распахнутыми крыльями, являя взору владыку царства мёртвых.

На нём по-прежнему был костюм-тройка — целый и чистый, без дырки от пули, потёков крови и белой пудры штукатурки. И взгляд однозначно давал понять: Гарета Мэллори больше не существовало. Он канул в Лету, из которой и явился, и Оливия неодобрительно поджала губы, думая о том, какая суматоха поднимется в комитете по разведке и в МИ-6, когда станет ясно, что главный кандидат на должность М растворился без следа и не все даже способны вспомнить, как он выглядел. 

— Мэллори, — хмыкнул Бонд, даже после смерти не способный быть серьёзным и проявлять хоть каплю уважения к старшим.

— Бонд, — доброжелательно кивнул Аид, как если бы они находились в штаб-квартире МИ-6, а не на берегу реки мёртвых.

Перед глазами всё начало расплываться. Оливия несколько раз моргнула, пытаясь восстановить чёткость зрения, но затем осознала, что просто начинает терять сознание.

Она тихо рассмеялась. Разве не смешно — умирать там, куда обычно попадают лишь мертвецы?

Аид опустился колени рядом с ней, взял за руку — вторую всё ещё держал Бонд, пальцы которого были лишь чуть теплее волн Стикса. Проявлять деликатность и оставлять их вдвоём он явно не собирался, но Оливию уже не волновали условности.

— Чёртова пуля. А ведь сущая царапина.

— Ахиллу хватило и меньшего, — очень серьёзно парировал Аид, но в глазах его искрилась усмешка. Оливия смотрела на него и не могла объяснить самой себе, зачем каждый раз так старательно убегала от него. Сейчас ей не хотелось ничего другого, кроме как быть рядом с ним.

— Я здесь, — сказал он, сжимая её ладонь чуть крепче, будто отвечая на эти мысли. Прикосновение к ней больше не обжигало — потому что она уже не была по-настоящему живой.

— Ты знал. Ты об этом хотел предупредить? Поэтому хотел уговорить вернуться раньше времени? — Говорить было тяжело, дыхания не хватало, и она просто шевелила губами, почти не издавая звуков. Аиду хватало и этого.

— Я не хотел, чтобы тебе было больно, — тихо ответил он.

Она криво улыбнулась. Если бы он действительно хотел уберечь её от боли, то не уводил бы из отчего дома. Но тогда она не узнала бы, что любовь способна приносить не только боль.

— Мне уже не больно, — выдохнула она.

***

М выдохнула в последний раз и замерла, уставившись остекленевшим взглядом в лицо Мэллори — Аиду, как знал теперь Бонд.

Тот поднёс к губам её ладонь и мягко поцеловал. Затем осторожно опустил ей веки и, порывшись в карманах жилетки, выудил маленькую золотую монетку.

Бонд сидел без движения, глядя на мёртвое тело женщины, которая столько лет была его начальницей, наставницей и ангелом-хранителем. Он всегда втайне гордился тем, сколько раз М обязана была ему жизнью, — но теперь он помнил все свои путешествия к берегу Стикса и знал: счёт был вовсе не в его пользу.

По щеке сбежала обжигающе горячая слеза. Бонд смахнул её с некоторым удивлением. Он не чувствовал ни скорби, ни душевной боли, да и разве могут мёртвые плакать?

Из тумана над Стиксом донёсся равномерный плеск и через несколько мгновений показалась лодка. Кормчий медленными взмахами весла подвёл её к берегу. Аид подхватил невесомое тело М на руки и понёс к лодке, не глядя под ноги и ступая прямо по воде. Бонду показалось, что лицо М выглядело сейчас намного моложе, морщины как будто разгладились; однако в плотных сумерках, окутывавших берег, сложно было сказать что-то наверняка.

Харон принял ношу из рук Аида и бережно уложил на скамью. Убедившись, что всё в порядке, Аид вернулся к всё так же сидевшему на камнях Бонду.

— Вам стоит поторопиться, — сказал он.

— Я думал, мёртвым торопиться некуда.

— Не обольщайтесь, — хмыкнул Аид, на мгновение снова став похожим на Мэллори. — Ваше время ещё не пришло.

Бонд едва не застонал:

— Только не это. Что мне сделать, чтобы заслужить право спокойно умереть?

— Для начала — отправить Родригеса туда, где ему самое место. Именно поэтому вам нужно спешить — пока у вас ещё есть шанс выплыть из озера, где вы имели неосторожность утонуть. 

— Ненавижу воду, — искренне сообщил Бонд.

— По вам и не скажешь.

— А что дальше?

— Дальше... — Аид снова вынул из кармана золотую монетку и резко подбросил её в воздух. Бонд едва успел поймать.

— Что это?

— Ваш билет в оба конца. Персефона — Оливия — может свободно пересекать Стикс, потому что такова была моя давняя договорённость с её отцом. Старых богов уже нет, но Стикс хранит данные ими клятвы. С вами — сложнее. Но моя супруга была бы рада, если в МИ-6 остался кто-то, способный возвращать агентов в строй, как делала годами она. — Аид лукаво улыбнулся, и Бонд вспомнил, как сильно тот не понравился ему при первой встрече. Не то чтобы сейчас он нравился больше. — Эта способность очень пригодится, когда вы вступите в новую должность.

— Какую ещё должность?

— Пусть это будет для вас сюрпризом. Не уверен, впрочем, что приятным.

Бонд скрипнул зубами. Только этого не хватало.

— Что будет с ней?

Аид обернулся на лодку с терпеливо ждущим его Хароном, затем снова посмотрел на Бонда:

— Она проведёт некоторое время со мной, затем переродится. Вы к этому времени, скорее всего, уже окажетесь по ту сторону.

— Хоть какие-то хорошие новости.

— Ступайте, — сказал Аид.

Всё вокруг вдруг подёрнулось дымкой, в которой друг за другом растворились и лодка Харона, и берег Стикса, и владыка мёртвых, а затем Бонд осознал, что его окружает вода. Далеко вверху виднелась поверхность озера, и Бонд, активно принявшись работать руками и ногами, потянулся к свету. Пока он жив, у него оставалось ещё много неоконченных дел. В следующий раз, когда он предстанет перед М с отчётом, она будет им довольна.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 одно из имён Аида - Евбулей, «подающий благие советы»


End file.
